


You're My Insperation

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: A role swap AU where Viktor and looks up to Yuuri. This one's different from most that I've seen, so I hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Role Swap AU. Yuuri is 27, 5 time gold medalist at the GPF, and worlds best figure skater. Viktor is 23, and a rising star in the figure skating world.
> 
> It's also a bit long.

Viktor Nikiforov had always looked up to Katsuki Yuuri ever since he saw him perform live on television. He was only ten at the time, Yuuri being fourteen. Viktor had been skating for about two years, though he hadn't competed in anything. That all changed once he saw Yuri.

The Japanese boy inspired Viktor. He wanted nothing more than to skate on the same ice as him. So much so, he begged his parents to allow him to compete. After weeks and weeks of their son asking, they agreed, looking for a coach. That's when they met Yakov Feltsman.

Yakov was hard on Viktor, though, to Yakov's surprise, the silver haired boy didn't mind. In fact, it just encouraged him to work harder. When the coach asked his why he worked so hard, Viktor answered truthfully.

"I want to compete against my idol Katsuki Yuuri someday."

Yakov was shocked, but at the same time thought it was stupid. That was till Viktor's first competition.

Viktor was beyond the other competitors that day. He had more potential than anyone had expected, especially for his age.

That day after he won gold, Yakov told Viktor he'd make sure he'd make it to the Grand Prix one day. The young boy was so happy upon hearing that, and his skating improved massively over the years.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Now, nearly thirteen years later, Viktor was living his dream. He had finally made it to the Grand Prix Finals, along with the other five best skaters in the world. There was Phichit Chulanont, JJ, Michelle Crispino, Christophe Giacometti, and, of course, Katsuki Yuuri.

Viktor would be going up second, right after Michele. It wasn't till right before he was about to step out onto the ice did he feel nervous. He tried not to show it, but Yakov noticed the young man playing with his long silver hair. It had always been a nervous habit of his.

"Deep breaths, Vitya," Yakov told him in a calm voice. Viktor nodded, doing as he was told.

The announcer came on over the speakers. "And next up is Viktor Nikiforov."

"Good luck," his coach patted his back, taking the coat from him. Once again, Viktor nodded, stepping out onto the ice.

The silver haired Russian skated out into the center, waiting for the music to begin. The second he heard the familiar melody, that's all he heard. There were no other people there. It was just he and the ice.

The music faded out and Viktor came back to reality, panting from his performance. Around him, the crowd roared. Viktor bowed, skating back over to where his coach was. Along the way, he bend down and picked up a stuffed poodle and a rose.

The two sat down, waiting for the score. Somehow, Viktor had scored higher than Michelle, putting him in first, though there were four people left, so he knew he shouldn't be getting his hopes up. There was a small chance he'd be keeping that place.

Next up was Chris, a good from of Viktor's. He ended up placing third.

Phichit, who took first, though Viktor didn't mind, followed Chris's performance. Phichit deserved it.

Yuuri came fifth, making Viktor fall silent. He ran to the sidelines to get the best look, Chris following behind him. Normally, Chris would take the opportunity to tease his friend, but this was a special moment. One that he might not experience again, so he chose to stay silent.

In Viktor's eyes, Yuuri's performance was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, especially since it was in person. When the Japanese man stepped onto the ice, nothing else existed other than him.

He watched as Yuuri glided across the ice, slowly building up the spread for his first jump. As expected, he landed it flawlessly, earning praise from everyone watching. Yuuri then did an elegant spin, his free leg being parallel to the ground. During the whole performance, Viktor was in a trance, unable to look away. It was a miracle he was still breathing.

The scores came in less than two minutes after Yuuri had finished. He was in first with Phichit falling behind by seven points, and Viktor was now in third.

"Viktor," Chris grinned, "you might get a podium finish. You could be up there with Yuuri!"

"I know!" Viktor practically screamed in joy. The two were in the hallway near the bathrooms having a little fan boy section.

"I can see it now," Chris fantasized. "You up there with your bronze, standing right beside Yuuri and when he looks at you, you'll melt inside."

Viktor blushed, shoving his friend playfully. "Stop it, Chris."

He chuckled. "I'm just being honest."

They returned back to their seats, catching the end of JJ's performance. A few minutes later, the results came back.

JJ had scored third, knocking Viktor off the podium by just a mere two points.

But the thing was, Viktor wasn't sad or disappointed. In fact, he smiled brightly, earning a weird from Chris.

"It just means I'll have to try harder next year!" the Russian beamed in his usual happy voice.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Three days later, Viktor and Yakov were at the airport, waiting to board their plane. Beside Viktor, Yakov complained about the service they had received at the airport, though Viktor wasn't listening. He was scrolling through his friend's Instagram. His friend, Yuri Plisetsky, a follow rink mate, hadn't been able to attend because he was too young according to his grandpa.

Two people passed by, one of their voices being too similar to Viktor. He immediately put his phone down and looked behind him. Sure enough, Yuuri had just passed by him. Viktor's jaw dropped, trying to process just how close he was to his idol.

Yuuri was speaking with his coach and Phichit. He seemed happy about whatever they were talking about.

"It's been a year since I've been to Hassetsu," Yuuri told them. "I miss it. I miss my mom's cooking and I miss my little Aki."

Viktor know that Aki was Yuuri's poodle. He'd seen pictures of it on Instagram and he often mentioned the dog in his interviews.

They kept discussing things, but stopped suddenly. Phichit has whispered something to Yuuri, and Yuuri turned in Viktor's direction.

"Hello!" Yuuri smiled, waving at Viktor. Viktor looked around to make sure he wasn't taking to someone else. He wasn't.

"Oh, uh, h-hi...?" Viktor squeaked, not knowing how to speak.

Yuuri chuckled, still smiling. "You're Viktor, right? I remember you from Finals. You were amazing."

"Спасибо," Viktor said, slipping into his native tongue. He quickly covered it, extremely embarrassed of his mistake.

Yuuri laughed again, though it wasn't a bad one. He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped when something came over the intercom.

"The flight leaving for Japan will be taking off in five minutes. All passengers please report to the boarding station."

"Oh, that's me," Yuuri said. He grabbed Viktor's hand, giving it a small shack. "Hope to see you next year!"

Viktor nodded. Yuuri gave him one last smiled before turning back around and saying his goodbyes to Phichit and Celestino. The second he was out of sight, Viktor nearly fainted from happiness.

Yakov rolled his eyes. "Come on, Vitya. The plane's about to take off."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

It was three months later now. Viktor was still working as hard as ever, now even more determined after his conversation with Yuuri at the airport. Well, more like Yuuri talking to him... he was still embarrassed about the way he acted.

Viktor was at his home rink practicing a few jumps. Mila and Georgi were off the side discussing something and watching Viktor to give him pointers till Yakov showed up. For some reason the man was running late.

"Hey, Viktor!" someone shouted.

Viktor stopped skating, pushing a few strands of sweaty hair off his forehead. Turning, he saw Yuri near the ice rink. Seeing that he now had his attention, Yuri continued.

"Have you heard about Katsuki yet?"

Viktor glided over, shaking his head. Yuri handed him his phone. On the screen was an article that had been published three hours ago. The title reading 'Katsuki Yuuri Taking The Season Off Without Any Explanation'.

Viktor's eyes widened and he scrolled down, reading what had been reported.

Gold medalist Katsuki Yuuri announced late last night that he would be taking the season off without any reason. Many fans have asked, but none have been answered. Our news team has asked Phichit Chulanont, a close friend of Katsuki, what his reasoning is, but all he had to say was,

"Yuuri's been missing home a lot, and said that he just wanted to visit his family a little longer. That's all."

But many fans don't believe it. There had been rumors saying that Katsuki was considering retirement, but has repeatedly denied that statement. This leaves people to wonder if he's been lying, or thinking that Katsuki's dealing with some family problems.

Viktor stopped reading. He didn't want to hear any more lies or rumors. There was no way Yuuri would retire now, and if he was having problems, then that's his businesses, not anyone else's. But Viktor had to admit, he was curious...

❄️️❄️️❄️️

"Stop!" Yakov shouted across the rink. "Take a break. We'll continue in five."

Viktor sighed. It had been a week since the news of Yuuri taking the season off went public, and he thought he was okay with it. Everyone needed a break every once in awhile, but it was nothing Viktor for some reason. Bothering him so much that he was failing a lot of jumps.

They continued their practice five minutes later with no improvement. Yakov sighed, ending practice early. Viktor could tell he was disappointed.

Viktor quickly walked home. He entered his apartment, falling right into the couch. Seconds later, Viktor heard scratching on the floor followed by a bark. Viktor smiled as his poodle, Makkachin, jumped up onto the couch to lie beside him.

"Hey, buddy," Viktor said, rubbing the fury dog's belly. He barked in response, earning a laugh from Viktor. Then his mood fell, thinking of Yuuri. "What am I'm going to do, Makkachin? I was looking forward to competing to him again."

The dog hopped down, scratching the door. Viktor knew it was time for Makkachin's walk, but he was bummed out.

"Not tonight."

Makkachin whined, giving his owner the puppy eyes.

"No. That's not going to on work on me."

Makkachin wandered off to some other part of the apartment, leaving the silver haired man alone. Viktor sighed, leaning his head back in hopes of getting some rest. Just as he was dozing off, something landing on his stomach.

"Makkachin!" Viktor jumped. The dog stood on him with something in his mouth. "Give!" Viktor demanded. Makkachin dropped whatever it was and ran off again, leaving his owner. Sighing yet again, he stood up to clean off the dog slobber. It was till he had whipped it off did he realize what it was.

Then an idea came to his head.

"Makkachin, you're a genius!"

❄️️❄️️❄️️

"Thank you!" Viktor shouted at the taxi driver as he drove off. Viktor turned to the front of the hotel he'd be staying at for the next two weeks. "Come on, Makkachin."

Viktor entered the building with his dog, checking in. The lady at the desk handed him his key card, wishing him a nice stay and informed him that if he needed anything to just call the front desk. Viktor thanked her, making his way to the elevator.

He quickly found his room, and tossed his bags inside. He had a mission and he wasn't going to fail. After picking up his duffle bag with all his ice skating equipment and Makkachin again, he left the hotel room. Before he left Russia, Viktor had done his homework.

He knew there was only one ice rink in Hassetsu, and he knew there was only one bathhouse in which was owned by the Katsuki family. Despite wanting to visit Yuuri in his home, he didn't look up the address. He didn't want to be tempted, and he knew that it would be crossing a line. A personal boundary that he didn't want to cross.

Viktor walked out onto the sidewalk, quickly asking his phone for directions to the Ice Castle ice rink. According to the app, it would only take twenty minutes if he walked, so that's what he did.

Twenty minutes later, the silver haired boy stood in front of the rink. On the door was the sign of the times they were open. Viktor decided it would be a good idea to take a picture for future reference before opening the door.

Viktor entered with Makkachin following behind. Behind the rental desk was a woman whom he assumed worked there. When she saw Viktor, her eyes lit up.

"Hello, sir," she said, speaking in English. "I'm assuming you're new around here?"

"Yes. I, uh, was wondering i-if Katsuki Yuuri were here at the moment," Viktor said, stumbling over his own words.

"Yuuri isn't here," she said, though something about the way she put it made it sound like a warning. "And if you're one of those crazed fans or news reporters, then I'll have to ask you to leave and not to return."

Viktor bit his lip and looked down. The woman looked a little sorry, but didn't apologize for her actions. He understood completely; if was none of his business, but...

"I'm sorry. I won't ask again, I swear. Do you mind if I skate for a little?"

She sighed, a little relieved that at least one person understood the situation. "Of course. What size?"

"Oh, I have my own. How much will it be for an hour?"

The woman answered and Viktor reached into his pocket for his money. While doing so, Makkachin hopped up onto Viktor. The owner patted his dog, trying to shoo him down.

"Makkachin, down."

The dog did as it was told. That was, till the woman came out from behind the counter to see him. Makkachin pounced, tackling the poor girl.

"No, bad dog!"

The woman laughed. "No, no, it's fine. He reminds me of Aki."

After restraining his poodle, the words sunk in. Did something happen to Aki that he didn't know? Viktor would've asked, but didn't want to anger the woman again.

"I'm sorry about that, miss..."

"Yuuko Nishigori."

"Viktor," he said, not giving his last name away. He wasn't too sure how Yuuko would react if another professional figure skater were at her rink.

Viktor walked off with his dog to the locker room where he changed into his skates. Once he walked into the small stadium, he tied Makkachin to one of the bleachers. The dog, which was used to this, lay down, relaxing a little.

Viktor pulled his hair back, trying it back so it was out of his face. He stepped onto the ice, breathing in the cool air. Once he had started gliding, he decided to do a few warm ups while listening to music off his phone. Just as he finished, a familiar song came on. One that he'd heard countless times and seen the performance of.

It was Yuuri's free skate from last years Grand Prix. The one he had seen in person. The one he has memorized and performed almost as perfected as his idol had.

Without thinking about it, he let his legs carry him around the rink. Each move was done without a second thought or worry, as if he was the one who invented it. That's how tone he was in with the music and movements.

When he finished, he possessed and opened his eyes. For some reason, at the end of each program, he always had his eyes closed, as if he were in a dream before and didn't want to awake. But when he woke up from his daze, he realized he hadn't been alone.

In the stands near Makkachin were three little girls, all of them looking around the same age and alike. The one in the middle had a phone pulled out and looked to be recording. Viktor immediately panicked, ripping his headphones out and charging off the ice. The girls, who had caught onto what he was doing, ran off before the Russian could catch them. When he finally caught up, he saw them speaking with Yuuko.

"But look, mama," one of them said. "He was skating to Yuuri-san's music."

"Yeah," another one agreed. "And he looks a lot like Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuuko took a phone and began the video the kids had taken, gasping a little. Viktor sighed, knowing there was nothing to do. He walked back and got Makkachin before changing out of his skates and back into his shoes. On his way, Yuuko stopped him.

"Viktor!"

He turned around, a little nervous now. "Yes?"

"Feel free to come by any time. Especially on Thursday at seven in the morning."

Viktor looked at her suspiciously, though he hid it with a smile. "Okay!"

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Four days later, Viktor did ask Yuuko had instructed. And, for his own sake, woke up to work out a little bit. He already knew that Yakov was made at him for disappearing, only leaving a note behind, but he didn't feel getting chewed out for not staying in shape while he was gone.

That why Viktor had woken up at six in the morning to go for a jog. He was running along the beach with his water bottle in one hand and his phone that was playing music in the other. After about ten minutes, Viktor slowed his pace to a walk and gulped down his water. While doing so, he took a moment to look out over the sea. It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen since landing in Japan.

Viktor jogged off again, leaving the beach and headed toward the rink. When he arrived, the door was unlocked and Yuuko was behind the counter on the phone. She was speaking to someone in Japanese, so Viktor had no clue what he or she were discussing. When she saw Viktor enter, she nodded, acknowledging his presence.

Like he had done for the past few days, Viktor changed into his skates and walked out of the locker room. When he walked into the rink, he heard someone already skating on ice. Viktor, now wanting to be seen, quietly walked in, hiding in the shadows. When he caught sight of who it was, he nearly forgot to breath.

Out on the ice was the one and only Katsuki Yuri.

Viktor inched closer, still making no sounds. As he got closer, he noticed that Yuuri was wearing headphone, so he didn't need to worry about moving too much. Once he thought he was close enough, he took a seat on the bench and watched silently.

Yuuri moved with grace, a specialty of his that people had fallen in love with. His moves were as flawless as the ice he skated on. Though same thing was different. The emotions that Yuuri usually portrayed were... gone, like they had never existed in the first place.

"Yuuri..." Viktor whispered. "What happened to you?"

Viktor continued to watch without uttering another word. At some point Yuuri had stopped in the middle, sighing as if he had just been told something disappointing. He skated out of the rink and changed back into his shoes before grabbing his bag. It wasn't till he started walking to the exit did he realize that Yuuri was getting ready to leave.

Viktor jumped into action, shouting, "Wait!" after black haired man. Yuuri jumped, turning around to face the person who had said his name. When the two made eye contact, Viktor forgot how to speak.

"I, uh... um. M-me name-- I mean, my name--"

"Viktor. I remember you. What are doing here in Japan?"

Viktor's heart fluttered. Yuuri had remembered him. "I, um... just, why are you..." He trailed off, unsure of how he should word his question. In the end, Viktor smacked his forehead in frustration and embarrassment. Yuuri chuckled, patting his back.

"It's alright," Yuuri smiled. "Take your time."

Viktor did as his idol instructed. A moment later, he took a deep breath and tried to explain himself.

"I know it's none of my business, really, but I just need to know. Yuri, not you, my friend Yuri, told me, and at first I kind of just accepted it, but then it kept bothering me, so I decided to come here and ask myself. Then I tried to find you, but Yuuko wouldn't say anything and.," he paused and took a breath. "Why aren't you competing this season?"

Yuuri's smile fell, slightly shattering Viktor's heart.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, but I'm not ready to talk about it."

"But how does whatever it is effect your skating so badly? Can you at least tell me that?"

"I'm not--"

"Please," Viktor begged. "I... I just-- you're the reason I started skating and... I don't know, I'm just concerned..."

Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He patted Viktor's head, thanking him for worrying, but told him it wasn't needed. Afterwards, he left, leaving the Russian alone at the rink.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Saturday night Viktor showed up at the rink right as they were closing. Yuuko was just locking the door when Viktor walked up the steps.

"I know you're closing up right now, but do you mind if I skate tonight?"

Yuuko looked at him for a minute. It was clear that the young Russian had been stressed and worried over Yuuri, and Yuuko had a feeling he took it out on skating, similar to Yuuri. Without saying anything, she walked over to bushing leading up the door and picked up a rock. It was a fake one that was hollowed out with a key inside. She handed it to Viktor.

"Lock the door on your way out and put the key back."

"Thank you, Yuuko."

She nodded, heading for her car. Viktor quickly unlocked the door and rushed in. He hadn't skated in two days, and he was starting to miss the ice. He changed into his skates and walked out onto the ice, gliding around for a bit. Then he started gain speed for a jump, landing it perfectly. He sighed, relieved that he was back on the frozen waters.

He quickly skated over to the short barrier, reaching over for his bag. Once it was in his grasp, he pulled out the portable speaker and played along on his phone. The song was a new one that he had yet to perform to. The plan was to use it this season and perform it at the Grand Prix, that was, if he made it that far.

The piece hadn't been made yet, so Viktor simply listened to the beautiful melody and allowed his heart guide him to the music. When the song faded out, Viktor stopped in the center like any other performance, panting to try and even his breath again.

Then there was a sudden clap from the entrance of the rink. Viktor nearly fell from the sudden noise and yelped. Over to the side where he had left his phone and speakers stood Yuuri. He smiled at Viktor, gesturing him over. Viktor did, slightly shaking from the adrenaline.

"That was wonderful," Yuuri complemented. "Are you planning to perform it this season?"

"Th-that's the plan."

"Well, I can't wait to see it then. Wish I could perform with that amount of passion."

"But you do!" Viktor exclaimed, not stuttering for the first time, Yuuri noticed. "I mean-- you skate like no one's watching, and it's so perfect. All the emotions you show though your performances, it's just-- what's the word... breathtaking."

Yuuri let out a light chuckle watching Viktor ramble on. When the younger man had finished, he was blushing like mad. He had just gone on and on about Yuuri to Yuuri.

"I'm sorry, I--"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm flattered, honestly. Thank you."

There was an awkward silence after that. Viktor wanted to ask him something, but Yuuri already knew what the question was. He sighed, moving back a little to sit on the bleachers behind him. He patted the seat, indicating for Viktor to sit down beside him. Viktor did, seeing as though he had no reason to refuse.

"I know what you're thinking, and I trust you enough to let you know now," Yuuri told him, taking a deep breath. "I've only trusted a few others with this information, so, please, don't tell anyone. I've lost my inspiration."

"What!" Viktor gasped. Yuuri nodded.

"I don't know how or why, but it's gone. I don't know what I skate for, or who for that matter. Originally, I was just going to go ahead and compete this upcoming season, but what's the point if your hearts just not in it? So, I thought maybe if I took the season off it would help."

"Oh..." Viktor breathed, though he couldn't help but feel that Yuuri wasn't mentioning something. "Is that all? I feel like there should be more to the story."

"Well, my dog Aki also passed away the night of the Finals."

"That's awful! I'm so sorry."

Yuuri shrugged. "It happens, sadly."

Viktor paused, debating if he should bring it up. In the end, he did. "I have a dog, too. He was a poodle like Aki, but I named mine Makkachin."

Yuuri smiled. "What made you decide to get a poodle?"

"Uh, you did," Viktor admitted, blushing.

Yuuri laughed. "You're a big fan of mine, aren't you?"

Viktor nodded, not really wanting to talk about his 'obsession' and his friends and family called it. Personally, Viktor like to call it the thing he admired the most. It made it sound non-creepy.

"Tell you what," Yuuri said, breaking Viktor out of his thoughts. "Starting tomorrow, I'll come down here and give you help on your skating."

"You will?"

Yuuri hummed a yes in response. Viktor smiled brightly, throwing his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Yuuri laughed, prying the other man off of him.

"Now, it's getting late, so I think it's about time we head out. Where are you staying?"

Viktor answered while putting his sneakers back on. Afterwards, they exited the building, locking it behind them. Yuuri then accompanied Viktor to his hotel room. Viktor had just opened his door and was about to invite Yuuri in for a few minutes when Makkachin tackled the Japanese man.

"How many times are you going to do this, you silly dog?" Viktor grumbled in attempt to pull his dog away, though Yuri didn't seem to mind.

"He's just like Aki," Yuuri thought out loud. Viktor had finally retrained the poodle and apologized for his behavior. "It's fine. Most dogs tend to do that with me." Yuuri bend down, rubbing Makkachin's fluffy fur. "Well, it's late. I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Viktor."

"Alright. Good night," Viktor said, stepping into his room. A thought occurred to him, and he turned around calling out to Yuuri. Yuuri turned.

"Does this make you my coach?"

Yuuri paused, thinking the question over. Finally, he said, "Perhaps."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

The next day, Viktor met Yuuri at the rink. They skated together for a few minutes till Yuuri suggested that Viktor practice a few quads. He agreed, eager to show his idol what he was capable of.

When he finished, he looked and saw Yuuri with a serious expression. Seconds later, he started to give small tips that would help him improve, then sent him off to repeat all the moves he had done before. This process went on for another two hours with little breaks every so often. When they final stopped, Yuuri suggested they visit his house.

"My mom can make some food for us," Yuuri told him. Viktor bit his lip. It was a tempting offer...

"Okay, but only if Makkachin can come."

Yuuri chuckled. "Of course."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

"Now," Yuuri began to warn, "my mother struggles with her English, so I apologize if she doesn't make much sense. My father's not as bad, though."

Viktor chuckled, holding onto Makkachin's leash tightly. "It's alright. I can manage."

Yuuri opened the door, announcing he was home. Two people, an older man and an older woman, Yuuri's parents he assumed, waved at him, saying something in Japanese. Yuuri responded, turning to Viktor.

"Mom, dad, this is Viktor. The skater I told you about the other night. Viktor, these are my parents, Hiroko and Toshiya."

"Hello!" Viktor waved. Makkachin, who had been sitting quietly, barked, asking for attention. Viktor bent down, stroking his head. "This is Makkachin."

"He looks like Aki," Toshiya said, his wife humming in agreement.

"I'll make food," Hiroko said, dismissing her from the room. Meanwhile, Yuuri led Viktor to the table that they would be dinning at. Toshiya followed along, seeing as though he had no customers to attend to at the moment.

The two skaters took a seat. Toshiya stood near by, asking a few different questions. The Russian answered each question politely, no matter how odd they got. After a hand full of questions, Toshiya smiled and said something in a teasing tone to Yuuri who blushed and denied whatever it was. Laughing, Toshiya walked off, attending to the man who had just walked in.

Hiroko rushed in shortly after with two bowls in her hand. She set one down in front of each boy, smiling out of happiness and anticipation. Viktor thanked the woman taking a bit of the food.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed, scarfing down the rest. Yuuri and his mother both laughed, exchanging a comment.

Hiroko leaned over, whispering something in his hair. He nodded, trying to tell her something, but she kept cutting him off. Finally, when he stopped, she stood back up, her smile widening.

"My mother says that you have very lovely hair and that she, uh, wants you braid it if possible."

Viktor smiled, a little flustered. He looked at Hiroko, nodding a yes. "I'd love that."

The woman cheered in delight, running off to find the supplies needed. While she was off doing that, Yuuri and Viktor finished their meal in silence. When she returned, she sat behind Viktor, gently brushing his hair. Soon enough, his long silver locks were all untangled and ready for braided. As she did so, she was speaking, having Yuuri translate for her.

"How long has your hair been like this?"

"About two years, though I was thinking about cutting it soon."

"No, no! Not that!" Hiroko shrieked. Viktor jumped at the outburst and Yuuri laughed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "My older sister Mari never let out mother play with her hair, so whenever she sees someone with long hair she wants to play with it."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Viktor admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

A few minutes later, Viktor hair was tied into a long, gorgeous braid. At the end was a small blue bow that matched Viktor's eyes perfectly. He loved it, thanking Hiroko for doing his hair.

Later that night, around eight, Yuuri offered to let Viktor stay the night. At first, Viktor denied, saying that he'd be intruding too much. Then the older man insisted, so that's what happened. Viktor ended up staying that legendary figure skater Katsuki Yuuri's house for what was only planned for one night.

Then that one night turned into the rest of his stay in Japan.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

"Yuuri, let's sleep together!" Viktor exclaimed on his last night. The younger man had asked countless times, but each time Yuuri had declined. Now, since it was his last night, he agreed.

They gathered everything for the night in the room Viktor had been staying in. Yuuri brought his pillow and blanket, along with a few snacks. Once they had everything needed, their little sleepover began.

Viktor pulled out his laptop and pulled up a movie. It was a comedy, Viktor's favorite, and apparently Yuuri's as well. The movie was nearly three hours long and ended around eleven at night. Both of them were extremely tired but neither of them wanted to sleep. So, instead, they lay down, staring at the ceiling with all the lights off and talked.

Yuuri had just finished laughing at a joke before turning their happy conversation into a serious discussion.

"Viktor, would you want me as a coach?"

Viktor heart nearly stopped. Yuuri as a coach? Nothing could make him happier.

"Is this a theoretical question or a proposal?"

"Proposal," Yuuri said, cracking a small smile. Viktor smiled as well.

"Then my answer is yes. I'd love to have you as my coach."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

The next day Viktor had called Yakov up and broke the news to him. The first reaction he received was nothing but anger, lecturing him about how Yuuri wasn't a coach; that he'd never had any experience. Near the end of their conversation, the old Russian had demanded he return to his home country.

"No, Yakov. I'm a grown adult and I can make my own decisions. I want Yuuri to be my coach for the season."

"Fine," Yakov had grumbled, hurt visible in his words. "I'll be waiting for at my doorstep, begging for me to take you back."

"Yakov, I--"

The line buzzed, indicating that he had hung up on him. Viktor pulled the phone away from him ear, frowning down at the screen.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Later that day Yuuri's mother stopped her son, asking where Viktor was. Yuuri, not having realized it till now, hadn't seen him all day. After asking around with a few others in the building, and getting nowhere with his investigation, went to check Viktor's room. When he opened the door, he found the silver Russian on the ground holding Makkachin to his chest. Yuuri sighed, lying down on the other side.

"What's the matter, Viktor?"

"Yakov's mad at me," Viktor mumbled into his dog's fur. Then he heard a sniffle and realized that Viktor was truly hurt by this.

"How 'bout we go get ice cream or something?" Yuuri suggested. Viktor shook his head, holding his poodle closer. "Then what can I do to cheer you up?"

Almost instantly Viktor responded with one word. Cuddle.

Yuuri smiled at the younger man's childish actions, pulling him closer with Makkachin the middle.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Yuuri laughed, holding him closer. Viktor would never admit it at the time, but he never wanted the moment to end; the moment Katsuki Yuuri held him with such a loving touch.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

"Do it again. From the top," Yuuri ordered from the opposite side of the rink, though he sounded... tired? Disappointed? Regardless of what emotion it was, it was negative and caused Viktor to worry. It had been happening a lot lately, normally when he thought no one was looking.

When Yuuri thought there was no one looking, his smile would drop and his eyes would dimming. When he was around most people, he wore a smile, but it looked like it was forced much too often. When people asked him how he was, he'd respond with a vague answer, not going into much detailed.

It worried Viktor more than it should have. So much so, it was affecting his skating. Speaking of which... he just failed another landing. Without even looking, Viktor knew the look Yuuri was giving him. And that wasn't a good thing.

"Come on. Up."

But Viktor didn't want to get up. His mind was too muddled to do anything other than think.

"Viktor, come on."

"Can we be done for the day?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri sighed. Another thing he'd been doing a lot of lately. "You know the qualifications for the Grand Prix is less than a month away. We need to focus on practicing."

When Viktor still didn't move, Yuuri skated out there and stood in front of him. The Japanese man held out a hand, which Viktor took, though he didn't want to, without a word. Unusual for him unless he was thinking. Which he was, Yuuri knew.

"What's on your mind?"

You, Viktor thought. You're always on my mind.

"Nothing," Viktor lied. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't lie, Vik--"

"Then don't lie to me!" Viktor shouted, stopping near the edge to turn to his coach. As soon as he shouted, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"No," Yuuri stopped him. "It's fine. I understand. Let's call it a day."

"Yuuri, I--"

But Yuuri skated past him without looking at him. A panging feeling went through his heart from that, but Viktor decided to stay quiet. He knew that if he said anything it would just make the situation worse.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Viktor didn't go home till six. Yuuri wasn't there when he arrived either, which kind of saddened him, though he knew it was probably best to give him some space.

Viktor set his stuff down in his room, being greeted by Makkachin. Viktor smiled down at the dog, sitting on his bed. Since his daily practice had ended, he had tried to clear his head, though that didn't happen. In fact, he seemed even more distracted. Letting out a sigh, Viktor left his room.

On his way down the hall, Viktor heard Minako shouting at the TV. This wasn't unusual, seeing as though the old ballet teacher often stopped by for drinks. He'd grown accustomed to it over the past few weeks.

"Hey, Minako," Viktor start, cautiously, "mind if I ask you something?"

"Go for it," she said, not averting her eyes from the screen.

"What's wrong with Yuuri?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Viktor shook his head. "No. Afraid not."

"About his depression?"

"What?" Viktor whispered, not sure if he heard right. Minako sighed, turning the TV off and turned to the young skater.

"He was supposed to tell you. He's just-- ugh!" she paused, collecting her thoughts. "I suppose you want the story right? Well, it wasn't confirmed till about five months ago. I remember Yuuri calling me-- I don't remember where he was at the time -- but he had told me about his struggle for inspiration. He still had some, but it was slowly disappearing. Then, right before the Finals, he called to tell everyone that he was coming home for the first time in over a year. At the time, he didn't say why, so we all kind of just went with it. Then Aki died. We told him when he got home, and he was heart broken, as we expected. We assumed he was just grieving, but Yuuko saw him skate, and... she knew something was wrong. She told everyone who was close to Yuuri parents, Yuuri's Mari, Phichit --, and --me and we all talked with him. Eventually he cracked and admitted that he wasn't the best. He allowed us to take him to a doctor and a few days later they called back saying that he had it."

"That he had depression, right?"

She nodded. "He was supposed to tell you."

"You're right," someone said from the doorway. They both looked up to see Yuuri. "I was supposed to tell him."

"Yuuri--"

"No, it's-- I'm going to my room."

Yuuri hurried off to his room without saying a word. They heard the door close quietly before the two looked about to one another again. This time with guilt and sadness.

"He's gotten better since you've arrived," Minako told him. "A lot more than he realizes."

Viktor frowned, standing up. Makkachin, who had followed him, followed behind, a sad aura around him. They reached the door at the end of the hall; the one with Yuuri on the other side. Viktor hesitated before knocking. He heard a soft 'come in', so that's what he did.

The room was dark, only the light from the hall shone in. Yuuri laid on his bed, staring blankly out the window. Viktor stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Makkachin, on the other hand, sensed Yuuri's distance and went to comfort him. The Japanese man gratefully accepted. Finally, after what felt like hours, Viktor shut the door and sat on the bed near Yuuri's feet.

Neither of them staid anything. Neither of them knew what to say. To them, everything they thought wasn't the right thing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Yuuri mumbled, guilt laced into every word. "I just didn't know how to."

"It's alright. I understand."

A blanket of silence fell over them again. Yuuri sat up, moving closer to Viktor. Viktor nearly made him fall over when he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his head in his chest. The older man was startled at first, but slowly held the silver haired man back. The two stayed like that till Viktor's grip began to loosen. Yuuri looked down to see he had fallen asleep. With a light chuckle, he laid Viktor down beside him, decided to call it a night as well.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Over the next few weeks, things slowly got better. Yuuri was doing his best to get better while also coaching and choreographing Viktor's programs. It helped both of them, being on the ice with one another, and when they weren't on the ice they still stuck close to one another, making sure the other was okay at all times.

Viktor has also become more affectionate without noticing until Yuuri's sister pointed it out, though Yuuri didn't seem to mind, or anyone else in the house. Most the time, the young Russian man would just say nice things and give them a hug. Especially with Yuuri. He'd given give him little pecks on the cheek, causing the Japanese man to become flustered. Everyone one in the house teased him when they noticed.

The qualifications for the Grand Prix came up with nothing exciting happening. Viktor had won first, meaning he would be moving onto the Cup of China where he'd meet and compete against a few people he'd never met before. The night before Yuuri and Viktor boarded the plane, Viktor had pulled Minako aside to tell her a surprise he had in store for his coach.

"Viktor, that's brilliant! He'll love it."

"You think?"

"Of course he will."

And so the next day the two boarded their flight to China, all ready to go. Unfortunately, Makkachin was forced to stay behind, but promised to be a good boy for everyone. Before they had left, Viktor asked everyone to keep any and all foods out of the dog's reach. It was a bad habit of his poodle to eat while no one was looking.

When they landed in the Asian country, they immediately went to the hotel room that they'd be sharing for the next few days and unpacked. Once they were done, Yuuri suggested they go out and eat, but Viktor was battle jet lag. A struggle Yuuri was extremely familiar with.

"Let me sleep," Viktor groaned into his pillow.

Yuuri smiled, sitting down beside him for a moment, brushing his long hair behind his ear. "Want anything while I'm out?"

"Piroshki."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. That's all Viktor had wanted lately, though he couldn't blame him. He hadn't been home in a few months.

"I'll see what I can do. Get some sleep."

Yuuri bent down, kissing Viktor's temple. It was at this moment he thanked the terrible lighting because he was blushing badly. Once the door was shut, Viktor let out a loud squeal of excitement before falling back on the bed, a grin stretched across his face.

Never before had Yuuri kissed him, and even though it may not have been on the mouth, Viktor was happy. Overjoyed was more the word.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

The night of the free skate competition had finally come, and Viktor was ecstatic. He was excited; smiling wide while eh watched the others preform their programs from back stage, bouncing on his feet, waiting for his turn. Yuuri has tried multiple times to calm the Russian down, but nothing was working. If anything, it made him more excited. Eventually, the Japanese man gave up and watched along side with him.

Viktor was the third to go, shaking from adrenaline. Yuuri did his best to calm him, instructing him to take deep breaths. Viktor did, though it looked to do nothing at all.

"Make sure you're watching, Yuuri," Viktor beamed, a bright smile on his face.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, smiling as well. "I always do, don't I?"

Viktor, if possible, looked even happier. He quickly entered the rink, taking his position in the center. When the music started, Viktor began his routine, his smile never ceasing.

Yuuri watched carefully from the sidelines, observing every move and expression his student made. When it came time for Viktor to make a triple Lutz jump, Yuuri could already tell he was going to fail. His take off wasn't fast enough, so his jump wasn't high enough and he ended up falling. Though, despite the fall, Viktor's spirit was still up, as if the fall had done nothing to him. It amazed everyone, seeing how he was never bothered by his failed moves.

The next quad went well, only the landing was a bit shaky.

Something's on his mind, Yuuri realized. But what is it?

The final move was coming up. As most of Viktor's programs went, it was meant to end in a quad flip, since the quad flip was his signature move. But not tonight. Tonight he'd be performing a quad Salchow, a move that was often thought of to be Yuuri's signature move.

With no worry, Viktor landed perfectly, quickly gliding the center for his finishing pose. He looked over to where Yuuri was meant to be, only to see his coach running over to the place where Viktor would be exiting off the ice. Viktor gasped, hurrying over to meat him.

"I did great, didn't I, Yuuri?" Viktor blurted, his arms held out wide.

Yuuri stopped right beside the entrance, laughing. Viktor smiled, happy that his mission was a success.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Viktor mumbled, brushing the ice off his skates and placing the guards on. "I just really want to--"

Yuuri, without warning, pulled Viktor's head down to meet his. Their lips touched and Viktor melted into the kiss within seconds. He wrapped both arms around the smaller man, deepening the kiss. Around them they heard camera's clicking, people gasping, and reporters commenting on what was happening.

None of it mattered to either of them. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

Yuuri pulled away, brushing a few loose strands out of the Russian's face. Giggling, Yuuri gently took Viktor's hand, leading him over to the 'Kiss and Cry' for the results. Viktor followed in a dazed stated, making Yuuri chuckle.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

Viktor hummed in response, not trusting himself to speak any word in fear they just become a jumbled up mess. Yuuri smirked, knowing all too well. To add you Viktor's state of confusion, Yuuri leaned over and kissed his check, watching as his face brightened.

The scores came in, announcing that Viktor was in third place. He was now smiling even wider, knowing that he'd be moving on the next competition.

The Rostelecom Cup. The one that would be happening in his home country.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

"Yuri!" Viktor screamed, waving his arms around in the air at his rink mate. The young, agnsty teen glared at him, shouting back with some not-so friendly words.

"The fuck are you doing here?" The Russian Fairy asked.

Viktor acted as though he hadn't heard. "Oh, you must have missed me! Just look at you."

Yuuri stood back. The other Yuri had looked at him when he walked in and felt bad vibes coming off the small child. Vibe's that Yuuri didn't want to experience. While standing off to the side, he heard the silver haired man asking all sorts of questions about his old friend, trying to catch up on the past few months. Yuuri smiled to himself, seeing Viktor so happy.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Without a doubt Viktor had owned the Rostelecom Cup, easily placing himself at the top of the podium. Yuuri had expected the much, seeing as though it was his home after all, and, since being back in Russia, Viktor seemed refreshed again. They had only been there for a few days, but the few days had improved him farther than expected.

Now, just a few weeks after winning gold in Russia, the two had arrived in Barcelona. The Finals would begin the following day, and, instead of resting, Viktor and Yuuri decided to go out and look around the city.

It was beautiful city, no question about that. The murals that were painted all around seemed to always amaze Viktor, leaving him to stare at the at the scene, speechless. Yuuri smiled, catching onto it.

After looking at the most popular tourist sights, they headed over to the market to buy a few souvenirs and food. While out looking at all the shops, one caught Viktor's eye.

"Hey, Yuuri?" Viktor said, earning his coach's attention. "What's your ring size?"

"Uh... eight if I remember correctly. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Okay," Yuuri said, not thinking about it any longer.

Viktor smiled, planning out yet another surprise.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

The short program was a bit rough for Viktor. The pressure had finally gotten to the Russian man, surprisingly, for the first time. Now, just twenty minutes before he was meant to go out and perform, Viktor was trying to work out his last minute jitters.

Yuuri noticed right away and pulled him away from everyone else so that he could try and calm the younger man. Though, like always, nothing worked, but unlike every other time, Viktor was beginning to ramble. A sign that he was nervous.

"What if I completely screw up? What if I miss the podium? Maybe Yakov was right. Maybe I shouldn't have left Russia to find you. You'd probably be at home with your family right now and getting the help you need. Oh, and maybe even a--"

Yuuri pulled him into a hug causing him to silence right away. Viktor hugged back, shaking as always before a competition.

"Viktor, I have something to tell you," Yuuri announced. He pulled away, just enough to hold Viktor's face in his hands. "You remember me telling out about my health? And my lack of inspiration?" Viktor nodded, waiting for more information. "Well, good news. The doctor's are saying that my depression is going away, and I've discovered a new inspiration."

Viktor's eyes brighten, completely forgetting about the competition for a second. "Really? That's great! What is it?"

Yuuri smiled, resting his forehead against Viktor's.

"You," he whispered. "You're my inspiration. I want to skate and let the whole world see the love I have for you. I want you to see it, too, of course. And if you miss the podium tonight, it won't matter to me. I'm proud of you and I love you more than you could possibly ever imagine."

Viktor sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Aw, Yuuri, you're making me cry."

They both laughed, hugging again. While hugging, Yuuri said something. Viktor had also been thinking for a few days, and was planning on asking once he had it all planned out, though it seems Yuuri beat him to it.

"Marry me."

Viktor gasped, sobbing into Yuuri's shoulder.

"I was hoping to be the one to ask but I guess not." They both chuckled before Viktor replied with, "Yes, of course I will. Though I would've preferred something more romantic."

Yuuri chuckled, kiss his forehead. "Good cause I don't know what you would've said otherwise."

He pulled away, pulling the small box out of his pocket. Opening it, Yuuri took out a simple, plan golden band, slipping it onto Viktor's right ring finger. Both of them admired it for a minute before Viktor spoke.

"I have a ring for you too. It's back at the hotel."

Yuuri smiled, looking up into his lover's gorgeous eyes. As he did, he raised his right hand to him lips, kissing his ring. The Russian blushed, though didn't make any move to hide it.

Loud cheers came from the stadium, and the two looked at one another. Hand in hand, they made their way into the stadium, passing my Phichit on their way past the kiss and cry. The skater from Thailand had just gone up and scored first placed.

Yuuri gave Viktor words of encouragement while taking his jacket. Once the announcer had called Viktor's name, the young man stepped out onto the ice.

"Knock 'em dead," Yuuri said, patting his shoulder.

Viktor smiled, pecking his lips. "Will do."

The whole room fell silent after witnessing Viktor's first move. It was obvious that some extraordinary was going to happen during his performance. Something that no one would've expected.

The take offs and lands were flawless; the emotion in each of his moves was clear and easy to see, allowing the audience to see what he was feeling. Throughout the whole performance, no one uttered a word. Originally, the routine only consisted of four quads, but Viktor performed six and changed his jumps to a more difficult level.

Yuuri was watching intently, not taking his eyes off his lover. Every time Viktor changed a move to a more challenging difficulty, Yuuri bit his lip; worried that Viktor would miss the landing and possibly even hurt himself. It wasn't much of surprise though; he knew Viktor was capable of it.

At the end, the audience erupted into cheers, standing up as well. Viktor bowed in all directions, tears of pure joy running down his face. He picked up two flowers, skating over to Yuuri.

"This is for you," Viktor smiled, handing the flower to Yuuri. The older man smiled, gratefully accepting it. The sat the kiss and cry seat, awaiting the results. When they came, Viktor started crying yet again, throwing his arms around Yuuri.

He had beaten the high score! The score that Katsuki Yuuri had set. Viktor had beaten it by eight points.

"I'm so happy!" Viktor sobbed into Yuuri's shoulder. "This is the best day ever!"

Yuuri laughed along, tears pouring out of his eyes as well. "It really is, isn't it? I'm lost for words, honestly."

They found an area without any news reporters and tried to calm themselves. Just as they did, Chris and Phichit found them, congratulating Viktor on his accomplishment.

"Ha!" Phichit nudged Yuuri. "Your boyfriend just beat your record. What'cha gonna do about it?"

"Well, actually..." Yuuri smirked, glancing at Viktor. The Russian nodded, telling him it was okay to announce it. "It's fiancé now."

Both men gasped, hugging both of them. Then, at once, they were shouting all sorts of things about their wedding. Asking where it would be, what color would they be picking, establishing themselves as best men, etc. Chris abruptly stopped, pulling the silver haired boy aside.

"Viktor, have you been using protection?"

Viktor's face turned red. "What?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't? My goodness, weren't you taught better? Don't worry though. I have some c--"

"Chris, no! We haven't done that, and we won't be for awhile."

"Oh, do you nee--"

"Stop it! I thought you were an innocent boy skipping through the Swiss meadow's up till now."

Chris laughed, watching as his friend stormed off. Viktor grabbed his fiancé's arm, dragging him off from the conversation he'd been having with Phichit. The Thai man followed, asking what the two had run off to talk about, but Viktor wouldn't answer, claiming it wasn't important.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Viktor's gold medal hung around his neck. He rushed over to Yuuri, holding it up with pride. Yuuri smiled, taking it into his hands. While looking at Viktor, he gave the medal a kiss, gently placing it back onto Viktor chest.

Viktor blushed furiously, leaning down to kiss Yuuri on the mouth. Yuuri kissed back, but pulled away early with a giggle.

"Come on," Yuuri said, tugging his hand. "We need to had back to the hotel and get ready for the banquet."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Two hours later, the couple arrived at the banquet, hand in hand. On their hands were their engagement rings, but no one seemed to notice them quite yet. Well, everyone other than Chris and Phichit It, but they were sworn to secrecy till further notice.

The young couple enjoyed the night, talking with fellow skaters and drinking the night away. Yuuri limited himself after realizing Viktor's alcohol tolerance. He wasn't about to let the Russian and himself be escorted back to his room, so he chose to be a responsible adult for the night.

Around midnight, Viktor was about to pass out. Yuuri dismissed the both of them, everyone understanding that the silver haired man needed to rest. When they entered the hotel room, Viktor immensely stripped down into his boxers, and pulled Yuuri onto the bed, struggle to pull his clothes off. Yuuri blushed, trying to stop him.

"V-Viktor! What are you doing?"

"It's hot, Yuuri," Viktor slurred. "Take your clothes off."

"Viktor, I'm n--"

"Do it, Yuuri," he whined. Yuuri rolled his eyes, stripping off his clothes and sliding back into bed. Seconds later, Viktor was snuggled into his chest fast asleep. Yuuri chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Good night, Viktor. I love you."

Viktor hummed in response, though Yuuri knew he hadn't understood a word he had said. Smiling, Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, falling asleep as well.


End file.
